Love
by xxTAYxx
Summary: Kate wants a man but she can't decide. She goes to Jack but Sawyer is jealous! DONE! Decided not to do a 10th Chap! Sorry!
1. Mr Right

By: Taylor

Chapter 1 "Mr. Right"

Kate stolled along the forest edge thinking. "Who's cuter, Jack or Sawyer?" she thought. What a childish thought...Well she did kill her 2 boyfriends, she needed a new one. But I'll kill the new one. "Hey Kate, you look frustrated!" Shannon pointed out. "Oh, I do?" Kate asked. "Something wrong? Mr. Right hasn't come yet?" Shannon asked, knowing what was wrong with Kate. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Kate yelled playfully. Shannon laughed. "Well, It's just that my 3 best friends have a Mr. Right! Sun has Jin, You have Sayid and Claire has Charlie!" Kate said. "You know Jin and Sun were married before they crashed on this darn island!" Shannon said laughing. " I know but that means Jin is Mr. Right for her! " said Kate. "Well who do you really like?" Shannon asked smiling. " Sawyer's got a h-o-t body, but Jack's useful..." Kate said, trying to decide. "Well do you want you're own personal doctor or a hottie?" Shannon asked. " I've made my desicion! I pick-I pick-uh- JACK!" Kate said, not knowing if she made the right choice. "Good for you, go tell him how you feel!" Shannon said. "Okay-uh-I guess..." Kate said. "Go GET HIM, Girl!" Shannon said loudly. "Talk to ya later, Shan!" Kate said walking off.

A little later...

Kate walked kind of fast into the caves. She thought about her decision. "I think I made the right choice!" Kate said to her self. As she was walking into the cave she slipped and fell. "Whoa, Kate you ok?" Jack said rushing over. "Ya I'm fine the floor's just kinda slippery." Kate said. Jack pulled her hands and she stood up. They looked into each other's eyes. "Kate, your eyes are beautiful!" Jack exclaimed. "Jack, I like you, I like-like you." Kate said. "That sounds so 6th gradish but so cute!" Jack said and kissed her on the cheek. "I think I've found Mr Right." Kate said quietly. Jack smiled and passionately kissed her. At that moment Sawyer walked in. "What the hell are you doing?" Sawyer asked, get angry inside. "Uhhh kissing in case you haven't noticed!" Jack said, sad that the kiss ended. " Freckles? What's going on?" Sawyer asked. " Jack loves me and I love him..." Kate said quietly. "But-" Sawyer said, becoming speechless and hurt. "Save it Sawyer, We're in looooooveeee." Jack said, kissing Kate, Sawyer still in their presence. "Looks like Freckles and Doc are in loooooooveeee!" Saywer said stomping off, mocking what Jack had said.

Charlie and Clarie...

"Charlie!" Claire said giggling. "What! He still looks like a bloody turnip head!" Charlie said jokingly. "My Aaron is not a turnip head!" Claire said. Charlie frowned. "Our Aaron..." Claire said quietly. "That's better, much better!" Charlie said and leaned in for a big kiss. " Lemme put the baby in bed first!" Claire said. "Okayyyyy..." Charlie said whiningly. Claire laughed. "Ok, kiss me!" Claire said after five minutes. They kissed for a little while and then Saywer walked over. "Am I inturupting anything?" Sawyer asked. "Yes" Charlie said testily. "Wow, looks like VH1 has an attitude!" Sawyer said but not in his usual voice. "Sawyer something wrong?" Claire asked, thoughtfully. "I lost my lady!" Sawyer said. "Who? Kate?" Claire asked. "Yes, I lost Freckles!" Sawyer said, getting upset. "Oh that sucks" Charlie said. " Talk to Kate!" Charlie and Claire said at the same time. "Now can you puh-_lease_ leave us alone!" Charlie said. "Ya, sure..." Sawyer said, sadly.

Sayid and Shannon...

"Shannon you are so bea-u-tiful." Sayid said. "Thanks Sayid." Shannon said. They both were eating dinner on the beach. Leftover plane food! What a meal! Today they ate those tiny bags of pretzels... " I'll only eat 2 bags..." Shannon said, trying to keep her figure even on the island. "Sayid how many are you going to have?" Shannon asked. "3, Shan, That's the limit, Jack says..." Sayid said. Sawyer walked over. "Ugh, What do you want!" Shannon said, rudely. "I lost Freckles!" Sawyer said. "You were head over heels for Kate!" Shannon asked, shocked because he never showed any emotion for her. "I guess!" Sawyer said. " I think you were..." Sayid said. "I stil am, ok?" Sawyer said, admittingly. "I think you should tell her and leave us alone!" Sayid said. "Ya, sure..." Sawyer said.

Jack and Kate...

"Awww your so sweet!" Kate exclaimed. "You're not," Sawyer said, walking into the caves. "What'd she do!" Jack said angrily. "Erm... you did it Jack! You took Freckles from me!" Sawyer yelled. "I didn't take Kate from you! She was never yours!" Jack said. " You're right she was never MINE! But as soon as your dead she's mine!" Sawyer yelled. With that Sawyer slammed Jack against the cave wall and Jack became unconcious...

One chapter done, who knows how many more! Hope you enjoyed this chap! R&R please!

Taylorx0x0


	2. Second thoughts

Chapter 2 "Would you try to kill someone just for me?"

"Kate, what happened in the cave?" Shannon asked. "They-Sawyer and Jack had a fight..." Kate said. "Anyone hurt?" Shannon asked. "Ya, Jack's unconcisous right now." Kate said, tearing up. "Oh Kate, Don't cry!" Claire said, walking over. "How can I not cry!" Kate said, getting very upset. "You're right, My Charlie is tending to Jack right now, So _I_ think everything will be okay." Claire said. "Sayid's helping too, I think they know what they are doing." Shannon said. "Anyway, have you talked to Sawyer yet?" Shannon asked. "Why would I! I mean HE WANTED TO KILL JACK!" Kate said. " He did kill-uh, try to kill someone just so he could have you." Shannon said. "Ya, I guess you're right... You think Jack would try to kill someone for me?" Kate asked. "You'll have to ask him..." Claire said."You're right!" Kate said, got up and left.

Later that nigh and early morning...Charlie and Claire...

"Anything happen?" Claire asked, when Charlie walked over in the middle of the night. "He woke up, but was very tired so we let him rest!" Charlie said happily. "You tell Kate yet?" Claire asked. "Nah, I'll tell her in the morning." Charlie said. Shannon woke up and walked over. "What's going on?" Shannon asked, sleepily. "Jack's back!" Charlie said, happily. " Did you tell Kate?" Shannon asked. "We're gonna wait til tomorrow." Charlie said. "Oh ok, well good night!" Shannon said. "We're aloneeeeeee!" Claire said. "Kissin time!" Charlie said. "hmmmm, what's going on?" Kate asked, waking up. "Jack's ok.." Claire said, sleepily.

"YES!" Kate yelled. Everyone sleeping on the beach woke up. "What the heck is going on?" a couple people mumbled. "Good MORNING!" Kate said. "It's not morning!" alot of people yelled. "It is now." Sun said, now wide awake. "Jack's ok everyone!" Kate said. Most everyone slept on the beach so it was very loud when they heard Jack was ok. It was about 5 in the morning when everyone calmed down, so they just made breakfast early.

Morning...Sayid and Shannon...

"I'm so glad Jack's ok." Sayid said, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "Me too, and you're gonna choke!" Shannon said. "No, I'm not, I always eat fast!" Sayid said. "OK!" Shannon laughed, got up, and walked away. "Today's a good morning." Shannon said to Kate. "Ya Shan, I'm waiting for Jack to wake up! I can't wait til he wakes up!" Kate said. "Don't have to wait any longer..." Jack said. "OH JACK!" Kate yelled, turning around and hugging him. "We need to talk." said Kate. "OK." Jack said. "Byby" Shannon and Sayid said.

Caves, Jack and Kate...

"Would you try to kill someone just for me?" Kate asked. "Huh?" Jack asked. "Well, Sawyer loved me-uh-loves me, and he tried to kill you just so he could have me. And I'm having 2nd thoughts..." Kate said. "I don't know if I'd kill someone for you. Do you have to compare me and Sawyer like that? I mean couldn't you compare it like if we'd take care of you when we get of this island?" Jack said. "Yes and no. You wouldn't kill someone for me? That hurts me, Jack. It really does." Kate said, almost about to cry. "I don't mean to hurt you Kate, I'd protect you in other ways!" Jack said. "But real caring,to me, is killing someone or letting someone kill you just for your loved one!" Kate said. "So you want me to die just so you can live your life!" Jack asked, getting mad. "That's really selfish of you Kate!" Jack said. Kate started crying. "I'm s-s-sorry Jack! This is s-such and confusing conversation! I j-j-just thought you cared about me." Kate said, sobbing like crazy. "Kate, I care about you." Sawyer said, walking in. "Y-You do?" Kate said, swallowing hard.

2 Chaps done! wow lots of cliff hangers! Wait for chappy 3! R&R PLEASE!


	3. Hate and Love

Chapter 3 "Hate and Love"

Kate got up and ran out of the caves, sobbing. Just before she was out of the caves she yelled, "Sawyer, I don't wanna hear it!". Shannon and Claire saw her running so they ran after her. "Kate, What's going on!" Claire panted. "Ok, fine I'll tell you. Jack said he wouldn't try to kill anyone for me." Kate said, and turned her head, so her best friends couldn't see her cry. "Kate, I know you're crying. Now, look at me. Maybe Jack wasn't worth it. Maybe Sawyer is." Claire said, calmly. "No, Jack's worth it, I'm not." Kate said. "Don't you dare say that, Kate. I think that if Jack wouldn't try to kill someone to just for you, to protect you, he's not worth it." Shannon said. "I know, you're right Shannon." Kate said,but started crying again. "What about Sawyer?" Claire asked. "I don't trust Sawyer. I just don't! I don't know why, but I don't think he deserves me." Kate said. "YOU FEEL THAT WAY FRECKLES!" Sawyer said, running onto the beach. "Sawyer, what are you doing here!" Kate asked, afraid that Sawyer might hurt her.

LATER... Charlie and Claire...

"Claire, what happened to Kate and Sawyer?" Charlie asked. "They started yelling at each other and Sawyer slapped Kate. Now Kate hates him." Claire said. "Why in the world did he hit Kate?" Charlie asked. "I don't know. But after he hit her, he said he loved her." Claire said. "She didn't forgive him did she?" Charlie asked. "No..." Claire said. "Let's play with Aaron before he goes to bed." Charlie said. Aaron sat on Charlie's lap playing with Charlie's shoelace. "Awww such a cutie!" Shannon said, passing by. "Oh Hey Shannon." Claire said. "I HATE HIM!" Kate said, coming over to Claire and Charlie's shelter. "What's up, Kate?" Charlie said. "Sawyer slapped me!" Kate said. "But he loves you, Kate." Claire said. "I know he loves me! But I hate him!" Kate said. "WE"RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Kate realized. "You sound so 6th gradish!" Claire said and smiled. "BUT HE SLAPPED ME!" Kate remembered. "Back to the beginning..." Charlie said.

Sayid and Shannon...

Sayid and Shannon sat on the beach. Torches flickered beside them... "Sayid I Love you!" Shannon blurted out. "You love me! I love you too, Shan!" Sayid said. Sayid and Shannon had never really said "I love you" during their relationship. They just kind of thought it. Anyway, they loved each other. Charlie and Claire loved each other. Sun and Jin loved each other. The problem is Kate and Sawyer HATE each other. Kate and Jack HATE each other. What's a world without HATE AND LOVE!

Thank you everyone! ) Hope you liked Chap 3! 1 more chap then off to writing some new ones. Maybe even a sequel if you guys like it! R&R YA'LL!


	4. First Words

Chapter 4 "First words"

"Claire, wake up, Claire!" Kate said shaking her. "Huh w-what do you want?" Claire asked sleepily. "Jack wants me back." Kate said. "He does?" Claire asked. "Yes, he talked to me early this morning. He said he would kill someone for me." Kate said. "What did you say?" Claire asked, full of questions. "I said I'd think about it... I'm starting to like Sawyer more too. He apoligized for hitting me and said he loved me. He wants me too." Kate said. "Wow, tough desicion." Charlie said, waking up. "I'd pick Jack if I were you, Kate. Sawyer steals stuff." Charlie said, then added "like Claire's diary." Claire looked shocked. "That idiot stole my diary!" Claire said. "Ya love, Kate and I got it back though." Charlie said. "I know, I have it." Claire said. "Go with Jack." Claire said, after a couple seconds of thinking. "You think so?" Kate asked.

Sun and Jin...(note: Jin speaks little english in my story...I don't know korean so he'll sound a little weird. Sun talks to him in english)

"Jin, things with Kate are pretty mixed up." Sun said, trying to make her vocabulary easy for Jin. "That news on this island!" Jin said, getting upset. "Can't news be THE RAFT IS READY or something?" Jin asked, with a rude tone of voice. "Well, romance is a part of this island." Sun said, kissing him on the cheek. "Go talk to friends about that stuff" Jin said. "Fine!" Sun said, walking off.

Sayid and Shannon...

"Sayid, I don't know... I want a big wedding." Shannon said. Kate walked over. "Already planning a wedding? It's hard enough for me to even chose a guy." Kate said, TRYING to chose one. "I want a small wedding." Sayid said. "How about a medium size wedding?" Kate asked, knowing she was noo help, and that Shannon would shoo her away at any moment. "Great idea!" Shannon said, then looked at Sayid. Sayid nodded with a smile in his face. "Now, go away Kate." Shannon said laughing. "Okayyy" Kate said, pretending to cry. She smiled got up and left.

Charlie and Claire...

Claire and Charlie were sitting next to the ocean, letting Aaron crawl around in the shallow water. Claire got up, handed Charlie the baby, and ran into the ocean. Charlie ran over to Sun, handed her the baby and chased Claire into the water. Aaron watched them, giggling when they splashed each other. Aaron smiled when Claire walked out of the ocean, and picked him up. When the family was all settled on the beach, Aaron giggled at Charlie's funny faces for a while then sat in Charlie's lap "Mama Dada" Aaron said loudly. Charlie and Claire looked at each other. "We have a talkin baby!" Charlie said, raising Aaron in the air.

Chapter 4 is done, more to come.

Taylorx0x0


	5. Kate's Decision

Chapter 5 "Kate's decision"

"Claire, Shannon,I've made my decision." Kate said. "You have!" They both exclaimed. Kate nodded and said "Sawyer!" Kate said quietly. "You picked him!" Claire asked, in surprise. "Ya, I decided Jack got a chance and blew it. Sawyer at least deserves a chance. And I love him." Kate said. "I also started a diary." Kate said. "Wow..." Shannon said. "I guess you made the right choice, Kate." Claire said. "I have to figure out how to tell them both." Kate said. "It's gonna be very hard for Jack..." Claire said. "Ya it is, but we'll help you, Kate." Shannon said. "Thanks you guys!" Kate said and hugged them both.

_Dear Diary,_

_Now, I gotta tell Sawyer I love him. Now, I gotta tell Jack he blew his chance. Gosh, this is gonna be hard. I'll just tell Jack Sawyer is the one I want. Not him... How's he gonna take that! He'll kill me Literallly I'll say "Don't you have a lady waitin at home?" Gosh that sounds so Sawyer like. I'll have Sawyer tell him! No, that won't work. I'll tell him straight up that he ain't my man. It'll break his heart though! Gosh, darn diaries. They won't give you advice_.

_Love,_

_!Kate!_

"Kate come on you have to tell them sometime!" Sun said. "Oh I know Sun!" Kate said. "I'll tell him-uh-them now." Kate said, got up and left.

"Sawyer, Can I talk to you?" Kate asked, walking into his shelter. "Come to tell me, you love me?" Sawyer asked. "Actually yes..." Kate said. "REALLY!" Sawyer yelled. "Yup..." Kate said, turned around and walked out of his shelter. Sawyer came running after her. As soon as they were out of the shelter, they kissed, like the kiss in the woods. Unfortunately, Jack was a couple yards away. "I guess I KNOW what your decision is, KATE!" Jack yelled, running up to them. "Doc, I'm sooooo sorry but you got dumped." Sawyer said. "What he means to say, is that, I gave you a chance. You blew it. Sawyer is my man." Kate said. "Your kidding, right?" Jack asked. "Why would I kiss Sawyer like that?" Kate said. "To get medicine for someone." Jack said, and walked off. "How'd Doc know that?" Sawyer asked. "I don't know." Kate said. Then she kissed him.

Charlie and Claire...

"Charlie! How dare you feed him peanut butta!" Claire said, with an aussie accent. "It's imaginary!" Charlie said. "But imaginary peanut butta will lead him to imaginary friends and other stuff!" Claire said. "What's wrong with imaginary friends?" Charlie asked. "Nothing... He needs real friends though." CLaire said. "What ever you say, Mom." Charlie said. Claire playfully punched him. Then they decided to go on a long walk. Aaron stayed with Sun. "Charlie, I love you and I want to marry you." Claire said quickly. "Well, I guess this is the right time." Charlie said, bent down on one knee and looked Claire in the eye. "Love, Will ya marry me?" Charlie asked. "Lemme think Charlie...No, I won't marry you." Claire said "You won't!" Charlie asked. "KIDDING!" Claire yelled and ran away. Charlie ran after her.


	6. Kissing in the rain

Chapter 6 "Kissing in the rain"

"Shan, Kate, I'm engaged." Claire said. "Oh my god, Claire!" Shannon yelled. "To who?" Kate asked, laughing. "Charlie! Duh! He's such a hottie!" Claire said. "Really, I am?" Charlie said, walking into the cave. "Charlie!" Claire yellled, suprised he was there. "Claire, you really think I'm hot?" Charlie asked, knowing the answer was yes. "Ya, Charlie." Claire said. Charlie walked over to her and kissed her. He kissed Claire passionately. They let go and Charlie said. "There's more where that came from." Claire laughed and got up. "Guys, I think our girl talk is over for today. Charlie ruined it!" CLaire said, chasing Charlie.

"Claire! Are you ok!" Kate said, running up to her. "My love! What the bloody hell happened!" Charlie said, turning around. "Claire slipped. Go get Jack." Shannon panted. "Claire, DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Kate yelled breathlessly. "Where Charlie?" Claire asked sleepily. "Getting Jack. Just don't fall asleep Claire." Shannon said. "You'll fall into a coma." Kate said. Just then, Jack ran in. "Is she asleep!" Jack said, panicking. "Her eyes are shut! I think she is!" said Charlie, crying. "Everyone out!" Jack yelled. "I'm not leaving!" Charlie yelled. "You have to. Claire needs silence." Jack said quietly. With that Charlie left.

LATER...

Everyone was gathered on the beach. Charlie sat with Aaron, cradling him. Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, Sayid, Sun, and Jin sat with Charlie. Almost everyone in that group was crying. Mostly the girls and Charlie. Hurley was crying too. "Such a fat, emotional guy." Sawyer commented. "Sawyer, please don't joke around." Kate asked him. Jack walked out of the cave and onto the beach. Everyone started cheering. "Ahem... I have some news." Jack said. Everyone went into silence. He ddin't say it was bad news... But he didn't say it was good news either. "Claire has Fallen into a coma." Jack announced. With that almost everyone (that knew her, even barely) started crying. Sawyer and Sayid cried. Jack cried. Rose cried. Walt and Michael cried. Everyone was devastated.

A little later...

"Sawyer..." Kate said in tears. They both sat in Sawyer's shelter. "It's ok, Kate..." Sawyer said. "You didn't call me Freckles." Kate said, surprised. "I'm really worried about Claire. I can't take her out of my mind." Sawyer said. "Me toooooooo!" Kate said, sobbing into Sawyer's shirt. While Kate wasn't looking, a tear slipped down Sawyer's cheek. "I wonder how Charlie's taking this." Sawyer said, wiping the tear before Kate looked. "I'm gonna go check on him." Kate said, and left the shelter. It was reall dreary outside. It looked like it was going to rain. Kate walked up to Charlie and Claire's shelter. "Charlie, you in there?" Kate asked. "Yup, come on in, Kate." Charlie said. "You okay?" Kate asked. "No Kate...I feel like it's my fault she fell. I was kidding around and everything. And I ran. She chased me." Charlie said. "It's not your fault! The floor was slippery. It's not like you poured a bucket of water over that area right before she ran." Kate said. "And don't you dare do anything you'll regret, just because you think it's your fault." Kate added, refering to heroin. "Kate, I won't! I'm clean and I wouldn't dare start again!" Charlie said, scared at the thought of starting again. "I know, Charlie, you won't." Kate said. "Kate you gonna be okay?" Charlie asked "Ya Charlie, I'll be fine." Kate said. Kate patted Charlie's back and got up. "See ya later Kate, and thanks. You made me feel better." Charlie said. "Anytime Charlie." Kate said, and left.

It was raining outside. Kate had to run Sawyer's shelter. She ran towards the shelter and saw Sawyer looking around. "What are you lookin for Sawyer?" Kate asked. "YOU!" Sawyer said. They kissed, in the pouring rain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What happend to Claire she gonna be ok? How about Sawyer and Kate? Things gonna get hott?

Taylorx0x0


	7. Here we go again

Chapter 7 "Here we go again"

"Jack, I just can't deal with it!" Charlie said, so frustrated. Charlie sat in the caves, staring at his fiance in coma. "She sure is beautiful even with coma isn't she, Jack?" Charlie said. "Ya, she is." Jack said, staring at Claire. "I have done everything to prevent something like this!" Charlie said. "I know Charlie, I know." said Jack. "But sometimes you can't prevent that kind of thing." Jack said. "Oh, I know." Charlie said. "I wish she'd wake up!" Charlie yelled. "You have to be quiet for her, remember?" said Jack. "Sorry!" Charlie whispered. "How's our girl?" Kate and Shannom asked, walking in. "Still is in a coma ... I can't get her out of it." Jack said. "You'll get her out of it. I know you will." Shannon said. Jack smiled. "Thanks Shannon." Jack said. "I have a boyfriend Jack! Don't wink at me like that!" Shannon said, laughing. Sayid walked in. "WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU WINKING AT SHANNON!" Sayid yelled. "No Sayid! He wasn't!" Shannon said, trying to hold him back. "Here we go again..." Kate said to herself. In the end Sayid backed off.

LATER...

Kate walked into Sawyer's shelter. Sawyer looked at her and smiled. "Hey Freckles!" Sawyer said. "That's the Sawyer, I know" Kate said and smiled. "Did you hear!" Sawyer asked, excitedly. "About what!" Kate asked. "Claire came out of the coma! But not much. She's in a deep sleep now. But you can wake her up! She's very sleepy though." Sawyer said. "THAT'S GREAT!" Kate said, jumping up and down. She came and sat on the bed Sawyer lay on. "I love you, Sawyer." Kate said. "Love you too, Freckles." Sawyer said. Kate wallked back to her shelter and fell asleep.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER...

"Love, wake up!" Charlie said. "Who are you?" Claire asked. "Whoa you're totally out of the coma?" Charlie sreamed, not noticing what was going on. "What's going on?" Kate asked, walking into the cave. She saw Claire sitting up next to Charlie and screamed. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shannon yelled, walking in. "Who are you people?" Claire said. Then Claire looked Charlie, confused. "What's going on!" Claire screamed and started crying. "Here we go again..." Kate said to herself. "Quiet down, love." Charlie said sweetly to Claire. "Why did you call me love?" Claire asked, facing Charlie. "We are engaged." Charlie said. "W-W- We are!" Claire practiclly screamed. "I don't wanna be engaged to you!" Claire said, shocked. "You-You don't?" Charlie stammered, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't even know you!" Claire said. "Yes you do! Don't you remember peanut butter?" Charlie asked. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Claire asked. "This reminds me of the movie 50 First Dates..." Kate said, tears in her eyes too. "Do you remember us?" Shannon asked, pointing to Kate and herself. "I remember the one with dark brown hair slightly..." Claire said. "And come to think of it I remember you alot." Claire said, looking at Charlie. "You do!" Charlie asked, with tears of joy in his eyes. "You are Charlie. Rockstar. My fiance." Claire said, smiling. "That's all you need to know!" Charlie said hugging her. "Who do you remember least?" Shannon asked. "I remember all of you!" Claire said, realizing she knew their names and everything. "Shannon, Kate, and Charlie. My best friends Sun too, and my fiance. " Claire said. "That's my girl." Charlie said. They hugged and got up.

AFTERNOON...Celebration for Claire...

Everyone sat on the beach, some even dancing. "Charlie you're the best!" Claire said. "I try!" Charlie said, then kissed her. She cradled Aaron. "Would you miss mommy if something happened?" Claire asked. Aaron just looked at Claire.Then he giggled. " I Guess you would!" Claire said, and laughed.


	8. I never

Chapter 8 "I never"

"So how well does Sawyer know you?" Claire asked. The girls were having one of their Girl Talks. "We played I never once, with Sawyer so he knows me pretty well..." Kate said. "I Love that game! We should play in the caves tonight, and have Aaron stay with Michael and Walt since Michael couldn't bring Walt!" Shannon said. "That's a great idea!" Claire exclaimed. "Let's go tell every one!" Kate said. They spent the afternoon telling everyone about "I never" and spending time with each other. Jin decided he didn't want to go. Michael and Walt agreed to take care of Aaron while they played. Most people that the girls didn't know very well decided not to come.

"Charlie c'mon! You know you want to come!" Claire said, trying to drag him out of the shelter. "You win! I'll go!" Charlie said. "Thank you, baby." Claire said. "Let's go!"" Claire said

THE GAME... I never...

Shannon- Ok let's start the game! Kate you go first...

Kate- Hmmmm I never... Went to Disney world!

No one sipped their drink...

Shannon- Charlie, your turn

Charlie-uhhhh... I never said peanut "Butta"

Claire- HEY NO FAIR!

Claire sipped her drink...

Shannon- Claire, your turn...

Claire- I neva played the guitar...

Claire smiled.

Charlie sipped his drink...

Sawyer- MY TURN! uhhh... I never been rich...

Charlie and Shannon sipped their drink...

Jack- my turn... I never been called a rockstar...

Charlie sipped his drink and said "That's it the game is over! You're all ganging up on me!"

"Ya the game is ova, I'm about to go to sleep." Claire said, yawning. "I shall carry you back to our shelter." Charlie said, scooping Claire up. "Ahhhh! Charlie!" Claire screamed... "Gosh Claire!" He said, heaving her up higher in his arms. Claire yelled. Then Sawyer did the same to Kate. "Sawyer! Stop it!" Kate yelled. "Stop what!" Sawyer asked, raising Kate as much as he could. "OH never mind!" Kate said, kind of glad that she didin't have to walk. "Sawyer?" Kate asked. "Ya Freckles?" Sawyer said. "When we get off this island are we gonna get married?" Kate asked. " I gotta propose first." Sawyer said, putting Kate down. He bent down on one knee. "Freckles will you marry me?" Sawyer asked. "Yes Sawyer I WILL!" Kate said, then she kissed him.

NO the story doesn't end there! Lol R&R PLEASE! Thank you, hope you liked this Chap!

Taylorx0x0


	9. This is Love

Chapter 9 "This is Love"

Kate cradled Aaron in her arms. She was all alone on the beach. Claire wanted to be with Charlie, alone, so Kate offered to take care of the child. She could have spent the day hanging out with Sawyer but she decided she needed to take care of the baby. She needed practice."When Sawyer and I are married we might have kids.I don't wanna screw up when I have kids..." Kate thought. "Not that I wanna screw up with Claire's baby!" She added silently. Just then Claire walked over. "How's Aaron?" She asked. "Oh uh He fell asleep." Kate said, looking down at the sleeping child. "Good!" Claire said, sitting there. "Love, C'mon! This is _our_ day remember!" Charlie said, impaitiently. "Coming Charlie!" Claire said, getting up. Then Claire added "You'll make a great mum, Kate." and walked away. Aaron started crying. "What's wrong, Aaron?" Kate said, getting up. "I know what to do! I remember the day Charlie took care of you!" Kate said, quietly. She walked over to Sawyer. "OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Sawyer said, noticing the crying baby. "Pleeeaaaaasssssseeee Sawyer! Just talk to me and he'll stop!" Kate asked, pouting. "Very Funny, Freckles." Sawyer said. He stared at her pouting face and started laughing. "Fine! You guys can sit down." Sawyer said. "Thank you!" Kate said, and lightly kissed him. "So what's up Freckles? Why didn't Sun take the baby?" Sawyer asked. "I thought we needed some practice, Well atleast I do..." Kate said. "OHHH I get it! When we get married, you want us to have kids?" Sawyer asked, considering the thought of kids. "Ya, What do you think?" Kate asked. "I think I need practice too." Sawyer said. Kate smiled. "I think he stopped." Sawyer said. "He'll start again if I leave with him." Kate said. She put the baby in the crib and fell asleep in Sawyer's shelter.

CHARLIE AND CLAIRE...

Charlie and Claire walked hand in hand, along the ocean. "I love you so much." Charlie said, looking at Claire. "I love you so much." Claire said, looking at Charlie. "I want some peanut butta..." Claire said. "I promise I'll get you some as soon as we get of this island." Charlie said. "You will?" Claire asked. "I will!" Charlie said, smiling. "This is love." Claire said, turning to look at Charlie. "It sure is." Charlie said. Then they kissed. "You think we should get back to the baby?" Charlie asked. "Ya, he needs us." Claire said. Charlie and Claire arrived at Kate's shelter expecting Kate and the baby to be in there. They went in. No one was there. Unfortunatly they didn't know Kate was in Sawyer's shelter. "Where's our baby!" Claire asked, with an alarmed look on her face. Charlie smiled. "That's the first time you remembered to say _our_ baby, Claire." Charlie said. "Oh, Charlie, it is!" Claire said, then added "BUT OUR BABY!" . Charlie looked around. "I think they are at Sawyer's." Charlie said. "If you say so..." Claire said. They walked to Sawyer's shelter. "Charlie, it's so quiet! I don't think they're in there!" Claire exclaimed. Then they heard Kate whisper "Mommy's here!". They walked into the shelter. Kate and Sawyer sat together, Sawyer's arm was around Kate's shoulder. Aaron was sitting up in the crib, giggling. "Awww Isn't this a cute sight!" Claire said, walking over to them. "You did a great job, Kate, Sawyer too." Claire added. "It's no problem." Kate said, hugging Sawyer. "The little one was good." Sawyer said, and smiled. Aaron giggled. "Looks like Aaron has an Uncle Sawyer!" Charlie said, setting Aaron on Sawyer's lap. Aaron giggled and played with Sawyer's hands, while the adults talked. When Charlie and Claire decided to leave, Charlie added before they left "Say buh-bye to Aunti Kate and Uncle Sawyer!" Aaron giggled. "That's his way of saying good bye." Claire said, and smiled.

Kate, Shannon, and Claire...

Shannon sat in her shelter. She thought about Boone. "Why'd he have to die? He meant everything to me. But I still have Sayid, Claire and Kate. And Jack and Charlie and Sawyer. And Vincent and Walt. And Sun. I have so many people that can be there for me. Just like you Boone. You were always there for me." Shannon thought. She pulled about some nail polish. She started to paint her nails bright green. "Cool color, Shan." Kate said. "Hey you're wearing green. Wanna paint your nails?" Shannon asked. "Sure, that'd be great." Kate said, sitting down. Claire walked over. "Manicures? Without me?" Claire asked. "I have more colors. Do you want me to paint them? Or do you want to do it yourself?" Shannon asked, pulling out light blue nail polish to match what Claire was wearing. "I'll do my own. And we should do our hair... Show our men we can look good _even_ when we're lost!" Claire said, smiling. "Sure!" Kate and Shannon said. Shannon pulled out some light pink nail polish to match what she was wearing. Everyone finished their nails and started to talk about their hair. "Claire should leave hers down, I should too, and Kate... put it in a loose bun." Shannon said. They all agreed. "Did anyone bring make up?" Kate asked. Shannon pulled out a bag of make up. "Here!" Shannon said, setting down the bag.They all chose their make up and put it on. "How do we look?" Shannon asked. "GREAT!" Claire said. "Let's go!" Kate said.

The girls walked up to their men. "Claire! You look bloody hot!" Charlie said, shocked at her look. "You look beautiful, Shann." Sayid said. "Freckles, you're so pretty!" Sawyer said. Each couple kissed. "Shannon, Will you marry me?" Sayid asked. "Oh my god, YES!" Shannon screamed. Everyone laughed. "This is Love." Claire said again, looking at Charlie. "It sure is, love" Charlie said, hugging Claire.


End file.
